Rivalries Defeated
by Tasbeeh
Summary: [EDITED] Four get stuck in dungeon. Three can't stand each other. Can they learn to coincide and not strangle the other to death? [one-shot] (A.N. I know there are many of these, but please read. Slightly different.]


Disclaimer: I am thirteen years and don't have anything but my words. The characters are not mine.

* * *

/Changes/ 

Harry threw a rock angrily at the locked door.

"I may be the first to tell you, Potter, that throwing a pebble at the door won't make much of a difference," Malfoy sneered from across the room, "Of course, _you_ wouldn't know."

Harry turned around, picking up the discarded 'pebble' and aimed it at Malfoy's head, which smiled tauntingly. A restraining hand was placed on his shoulder and Harry was surprised to find it belonged to Luna, and not Hermione, who was staring desolately out the barred windows.

Unlike Hermione would've, Luna beheld a calm smile which caused Harry to wonder, not for the first time that night, if there was something seriously wrong with the girl.

Luna shook her head discouragingly and said, "Think of the castasia." She proceeded to sit back down on the floor near Hermione, laying her head on the cold brick wall.

Harry sighed, dropped the rock and awaited any more snide comments that might have come out of Malfoy's mouth. None did, and Harry turned to Malfoy to find him staring at Harry resentfully and turning to his side of the dungeon. Harry sighed, 'How did I ever let this happen?' he thought desperately.

Harry knew how it had happened, and although it was not, Harry felt this whole thing laying on his shoulders heavily.

Why did he have to leave the common room? He reprimanded himself for ever disregarding the rules. Of course there was a reason they were there! They wouldn't be there if there wasn't!

Harry tried to recall the reason he left. Although it was only yesterday, it felt like decades ago that he had gotten stuck in the dungeon.

He was looking at the map, Harry remembered, and as he stared at the spidery lines converging , and falling apart again, Harry saw a small dot in the far corner, labeled 'Draco Malfoy'. The lone dot was pacing in a small dungeon, stopping for a few seconds , then once again pacing. Harry felt a small surge of hatred toward the dot, and instead of tearing a hole right through it, he grabbed his cloak and left the dormitories quietly.

He hurried down the steps, thrusting his wand into his robes and closing the map. Right before he left the portrait hole, he heard a small thud behind him, coming from inside, but he disregarded it, already tasting revenge on his lips and liking it very well.

He hurried through the corridors watching the map carefully, but as he looked at the Northern part of the castle, near where he was, he spotted Hermione hiding behind a small statue only a few feet away.

"Hermione…" he whined, readying himself for another lecture about the importance of rules. Hermione was his best friend, but really, a bloke could only be pushed so far.

He saw her edge out from behind the statue, already opening her mouth, looking for the words with most impact. When she could not find any, she glared reproachfully at the boy in front of her and tried to stifle a giggle as she realized his glasses were askew.

"Harry," she began, taking deep breaths to calm her desperate case of giggles. Harry mistook this as a method to control her anger and involuntarily took a step back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as anger overpowered her humor, "what do you think you are doing, Harry? Do you realize it's after hours?"

Harry tried not to laugh at the surprising similarity between Hermione's and Professor McGonagall 's voice while tsk-tsking Harry or Ron. He tried to find a reasonable explanation for his outing, but decided there was no reasonable answer for Hermione, and knowing her, she was not asking for an answer, but to build up to her lecture.

"Hm?" she asked frightfully, "Answer me, Harry!"

Oops, well, back to thinking, thought Harry glumly. He considered about giving her a lie, but knew she would see through it. She was hanging around Mrs. Weasley far too much for her own good, or Harry and Ron's, for that matter.

"Malfoy…" he answered meekly, awaiting the blow, "It's my chance, Hermione, he…his father helped…"

Hermione's face was contorted in a mixture of different emotions. This was different. She could not think of a kind way of making Harry return to his dorm and forgetting this business. Harry was most vulnerable recalling the events of last summer.

"Fine, then, lead the way," she said, her voice flat of emotion, "but if we get in any trouble, you are taking responsibility of thinking of a reason we were out after hours."

Harry could not suppress the large, grateful grin that was plastered over his face.

They walked silently, each holding their breath, afraid of catching any attention, when they heard a small humming sound. Both pulled out their wands instinctively, pressing back to back, Harry forgetting the map that was stuffed into his pocket.

Far into the tunnel they were walking through, they made out a lone figure, holding a wand, and dancing in the shadows. Harry quirked his eyebrows bemusedly, and Hermione looked on, ready to scold the student out at such late hours. She could not help but realize the irony of it all.

The humming increasingly became louder, but softer, and the tune was melodious and calming. The figure was dancing gracefully, almost dreamily.

"Harry!" a soft voice squeaked, stopping it's tune, "Hermione! Ooooh, isn't it such a delightful night? Almost wants to make you go outside and dance with the isilissies? They are beautiful at this time of night. With their golden hair…." she trailed off, looking on longingly outside an open window.

Harry's forehead smoothed out, when he realized who it was, but Hermione's retained it's scolding manner.

"Luna! What do you think you are doing at such an hour?" she asked, hands at her hips. Harry grinned at the predictability of her speeches.

"How about you?" Luna countered gaily, "I don't believe The-Boy-Who-Lived and the top student at Hogwarts are allowed any sort of special circumstances."

Hermione sucked in her breath sharply and Harry, although not looking at her, could imagine her face was reddening.

"I imagine you're looking for Malfoy?" Luna asked absentmindedly, a wistful note taking part in her voice.

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"How did you know?" he asked, finding the girl more and more confusing every time she spoke.

She giggled softly, still staring at the window.

"I heard you talking to Hermione, of course, and I saw him walk into that dungeon over there." she pointed to a door.

Harry sucked in a breath and hurried toward the door.

"_Harry!_ Wait!" gasped Hermione, realizing the extent of what they were doing. What if they got caught? Hermione could not allow herself to think of what would happen.

He swiftly took out his wand. The girls stood behind both holding their breaths but for different reasons.

Harry pushed the door open and jumped in, disregarding the girls behind him.

"HEY! Keep the door open, _you great git_!" Malfoy's voice surprised Harry, causing him to jump.

Right then, the girls walked in, allowing the door to close behind them. In that moment, Malfoy jumped, trying to grab it, before it did close, but missed by a couple of inches. He slumped to the floor, his platinum hair falling to his face, and buried his face in his hands.

"Tell me Weasley's out there," he cried desperately, "Tell me he's out there, and he's going to open the door."

Harry blinked his eyes in surprise, but recovered, adorning his face with a sneer.

"No, he's not, but what I'd like to know is what you're doing after hours," Hermione jumped in, realizing how bad this idea was.

"Like I'd tell the mudblood," he countered softly. Hermione's face remained indifferent, but her eyes were hurt, Harry saw.

"Take it back," ordered Harry venomously, his wand pointing into Malfoy's throat.

But Malfoy was nonchalant, chuckling softly under his breath.

"You don't realize your wand is useless here," he taunted before his face became contorted with anger, "YOU DON'T REALIZE WE'RE STUCK HERE UNTIL THE NEXT OAF COMES IN AND CLOSES THE DOOR AS WELL!"

His voice echoed in the dungeon a few times before sinking into them.

"Stuck?" repeated Hermione, her voice filled with malice, "What do you mean we're stuck?"

"I thought you, Granger, of all people, would know," said Malfoy, "This is the Thief's Lair."

Hermione gasped, malice melting and replaced with fear.

"You lie. They were destroyed, except…" she trailed off.

"One, and this is it," Malfoy finished.

Harry's brow furrowed.

"What?" he asked, ever the confused, "What are you talking about?"

Hermione tore her eyes off of Malfoy's cold ones and explained, "The Four Founders were said to have riches. The village that surrounded the castle long ago had a lot of thieves, and more then once did they try to steal the treasure. So Salazaar created dungeons all over the castle and he reinforced them with wards, spells to disallow people from using any kind of magic from within them. Also, the dungeons were inescapable. Only Salaazar, with his touch, could get out, others could not, unless an outsider opened the door."

Comprehension took over Harry's face.

"We're…_stuck_ here?" he asked uncertainly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Yes, Harry, if Malfoy's…_theory_ is correct, then we are stuck here, until the next person stumbles along…"

"It's NOT a _theory_! I'm telling the truth! Go on, see for yourself!" Malfoy gestured his hands towards the door.

Hermione edged towards the door and placed her hand on the knob. She took a deep breath and pulled.

The door remained closed.

"Oh, dear….oh, no, oh, no, no, no, no, _no_!" Hermione whispered, half talking to herself, "This isn't happening! It's a nightmare! It is!" She pinched herself three times, hard, before crying, "Ouch!" and rubbing the injured spot.

Malfoy cocked his head curiously towards Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

"Weasley was right then," he concluded, "she _is_ mad."

Unfortunately for Draco, Hermione was not so much into her misery that she didn't hear this comment.

"YOU! This - is - all - your -_fault_!" she gasped, glaring at the boy dangerously, "YOU WILL GET US OUT!"

Malfoy sneered, "Do you think I wanted this? And how do you suppose I can get you out of here? Aren't you supposed to be clever?"

Luna looked over at the two, cocking an eyebrow. She touched the cold stone that was the wall.

"Do you suppose this is Merstone? I heard they were used in dungeons like these." she asked.

Hermione turned her deathly gaze towards Luna, and took a shuddering breath, visibly attempting to calm her nerves.

"You…" she said, "you can't think of anything else? Do you realize the consequences if we are found here? _Hm?_ Do you?"

Luna turned her head, not trying to veil her obvious disinterest.

"I don't actually. I don't believe in the establishments the human race has created to restrain us from reaching to our fullest potential. Do you know where Merlin would be if he had?" Luna asked, a dreamy look overtaking her features.

Hermione took another shuddering breath, and when she found nothing to counter attack her theory that was at all reasonable, she stomped to the window and sat there for the remainder of the discussion.

Harry, however, was surprised to hear Luna say something remotely intelligent and tangible. It was true. Rules just restricted them from doing what they could do, not what they can't.

If that made any sense.

Malfoy snorted and said maliciously, "You stay on your side of the dungeon, Potter, along those two mad women, and I'll stay on mine." He then proceeded to draw a line with his toe in the dirt that divided the room, stopping to take only once glance at the three of them and then smirking, "my condolences to you, Potter."

Harry resisted the urge to punch the boy in the nose. Ferret, he thought venomously.

And that was how they had gotten into that predicament.

Usually, he, or Hermione, for that matter, would not be so wound up about being out after hours. They'd done it loads of times. But this time, unlike the others, was inexcusable. He cannot say he was trying to defeat Voldemort, or fighting a basilisk. This was different. Quite frankly, Hermione thought the only way to put it was that Harry went looking for trouble.

And she had agreed to it.

Harry found this very irritating, this habit of hers. On some occasions, she'd never give another thought about breaking the rules and on others, she couldn't stand the thought.

Like Harry, Draco had taken this moment to think. Draco had never liked silence for this reason…it led to thinking. And thinking always led to improper thoughts, ideas and then actions. But this time, all he had for company were a handful of dim-witted Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw, who did not fit that description, and his reputation certainly couldn't allow him to speak to his foes..

Draco shuddered at the thought.

He looked over at the Ravenclaw, who was now absentmindedly picking at the floor while studying the walls with an intensity that was not necessary. Draco glared at her. No wonder this place was going to the dogs, he thought. _Castasias?_ He almost laughed.

But again, his reputation would not allow it.

Said-Ravenclaw's mind was whirling. She had tried to comfort Hermione by teaching her how to tell the difference between a hefftute and heffalee, but the girl had refused blatantly, muttering things about fairy-tales. Luna felt very smug about knowing about hefftutes and hefflees, and their importance, while Hermione, who was considered quite clever, didn't even _believe_ in them. It was quite an ego boost, something Luna hardly needed. Not that she was, in any way, conceited.

Luna smiled as she spotted an isilissy dance upon the pond. Hermione didn't know everything….

She was also thinking. Thinking about how she had gotten herself into this mess, thinking about how she had gotten into this mess with this crowd…

Not that she minded Harry.

But Luna. Luna was a mystery, one that Hermione hardly felt like solving, although this case _definitely_ needed solving.

Hermione let out a sigh, and moved her position.

"Hey! Stay on your own side!" huffed Malfoy snobbishly.

Hermione looked at him wearily. He was acting quite childish.

"Your side?" she asked with disgust, "Do you _own_ this dungeon, or something? I don't believe you have the authority to tell me what to do."

Draco reddened noticeably, but tried to maintain his calm demeanor. He mustn't lose his temper.

"Of course I do, Granger, I am a pureblood. You," he paused dramatically, pouring on malice at this last phrase, "are a _mudblood_."

This had done it. Hermione lunged at him, claws extracted, scratching and punching and pulling his stupid blonde hair out. How dare he! Once or twice was much, but a third time was crossing the line.

Harry looked on interestedly at Hermione's sudden burst of anger. He waited a few moments, to make sure Malfoy got what he deserved and quickly pulled off Hermione.

"NO! _Lemme - get - him_," she punched in the air, looking quite menacing.

Malfoy was tending to his bruises and cuts, which, Harry realized with smugness, were bleeding.

"Madwoman, I tell you," he muttered, brushing off his robes.

Hermione swiveled around, after resigning, and pointed an accusatory finger towards Malfoy.

"Don't you _dare_ start with me!" she hissed, her nostrils flaring.

"You mean I haven't already?" he asked incredulously.

Harry stepped in between the two, regrettably. He would like to see Malfoy be clawed to death as much as the next person, more even, but perhaps it was better to maintain whatever peace possible, seeing as how they were stuck together for as long as….well, he didn't know actually, but seeinf as how things were going, he hoped it was soon.

Hermione had apparently seen this and calmed down, brushing her robes off, and tucking her hair behind her ear primly.

"You touched me," huffed Malfoy, obnoxiously, "It'll take me years to get the dirt off."

Hermione's nose flared, and Harry, arguing with himself about whether to stop this one or to leave it to take it's course, stood idly between them. He mused humorlessly at remembering why he was here in the first place, and how Hermione was so reluctant, she ended up doing the job for him. He stifled a laugh, which caused the two opponents to stare at him in a not so pleasant way.

"What, may I ask," seethed Hermione, "is so funny?"

Harry looked at her, her dirty robes, tussled hair, red, flaming cheeks, and looked at himself all orderly and in place, and humored easily at the change of standpoint. It appeared as though he had entered some sort of a paradox of the universe they were used to.

Hermione soberly noticed this, and huffed in response.

"Well," she said, "I don't find it funny it all. Unfunny, actually. I don't see why you're smiling."

Malfoy, however, burst out laughing, clutching his sides. _Unfunny?_ This was quite a situation they had caught themselves in, and he couldn't help it. And look-- Granger in tattered robes, wild hair, and smudged face. While - oh this was what did it - Potter, in clean robes and hair mildly tamed. A comedy.

The two boys laughed - together - while Luna blithely looked on, and Hermione, a small smile forming on her face. Before long, she too, had started laughing, and not at all for the same reason as the boys.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, laughing it up, together, like lifelong mates. This was cause for jubilation as well as bafflement on Hermione's part. Malfoy was cruel, sadistic, and yes, utterly evil. But there was a good in everyone, wasn't there? And if Malfoy could laugh, wipe that smirk off his face and smile a real smile and let out a real honest to goodness laugh, then there was definitely some good in him.

Perhaps there was some hope for inter-house unity after all.

And that was why Hermione Granger had laughed, despite different accounts told by the two boys.

And Luna-- how could we forget Luna? -- was smiling mysteriously, maddeningly, but understandingly, because, really, what wasn't there to smile about?

And the laughing abruptly stopped, like someone had put tape over their mouths. The two boys, glaring at each other, and Hermione, frowning slightly, her forehead creased.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

Malfoy laughed derisively, nervously.

"_What_? She asks _what_!" he smirked apprehensively.

In truth, he didn't know why he had stopped. So what Potter had been laughing with him? Merlin, he couldn't give Potter the satisfaction of him knowing that he has the power to stop him from doing whatever Draco wanted to do. Draco soon found himself weary and confused, but most of all, quite angry. And he didn't know why.

Harry, on the other hand, was on the verge of pounding Malfoy's head into the wall. And pounding himself, as well. He was laughing with Malfoy! Malfoy, his archenemy, his one true nemesis, one of the reasons Harry's Hogwarts experience this year hasn't been brilliant as others (not saying that others were very brilliant at all, considering…). What was this? Getting all chummy with Malfoy? It was ludicrous! Harry shook his head, disgraced.

Hermione hadn't found the idea ludicrous at all, of course. She thought it was beautiful! Why, if Harry and Mafoy befriended each other, perhaps it would put an end the hateful rivalry that was proceeding between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Malfoy wasn't the greatest of people, she knew, but he could change. Everyone had some good in them. _Everyone_. Malfoy couldn't be an exception.

And Luna, clever Luna, kept on smiling, because she really didn't care.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Hermione, "Is there some law against laughing with...?"

Harry turned a wary eye to Hermione, wondering what she was getting at. Couldn't she just leave the subject alone?

"No," he replied lamely, "but, you see, Hermione, the situation would've been funny if I hadn't taken a close look at Malfoy's face. Terribly ugly."

Malfoy clenched his teeth, visibly trying to tame himself, but decidedly stopped himself. He realized what Potter was trying to do- turn the whole ordeal around. He concluded that is it was best to form a temporary alliance with the boy, considering he's been hanging around the likes of the girl for almost all his life, and perhaps it was best to leave it him to get them out of this…._third degree_ Granger was giving them.

"I mean, _really_, Hermione, have you taken close inspection to his face? I think there may be side effects to thatferret spell Moody put on him. You know, like resembling aferret for the rest of his life?"

Malfoy found it horribly hard to control his temper now. How dare he talk about a Malfoy like he wasn't even in the room!

Hermione glanced bemusedly at Malfoy, watching him battle his feelings, even though he was doing a horrendous job of covering it. She half awaited the attack on Harry, considering Harry was still babbling on about thisferret bit.

"…But then again, he's always looked like a ferret, him and his whole lot. "

Perhaps it was the certain touch of malice that was added to Harry's voice when he was taking this time to vent, or maybe it was just that he had gone too far. Whatever the case may be, this last remark compelled Malfoy to push a very tight, very clenched fist into Harry's face. _Surprise._

Harry stumbled back, half awaiting another blow, but regained his senses and put up a fist. Suddenly, a whole new batch of emotions welled up inside of him, bursting, releasing months of anger, hurt, confusion…

"You deserved it! Your father…!"

"My father had nothing to do with any deaths of your precious muggles! Even if he did…"

"_Even if he didn't, it wouldn't make him any greater a man!"_

"Much greater a man than you'll _ever be,_ Potter!" Malfoy's voice rang louder than ever, stunning Harry into silence and for the first time Harry realized the extent of Malfoy's hate for him, and the power of it. He examined Malfoy's raging silver eyes, flashing blue and black, his disheveled platinum hair, glistening with sweat. His pointed chin, more pronounced than ever. And for a second, just one second, Harry looked at Malfoy through new eyes. Human? Possible. Capable of emotion? Definitely.

Perhaps it was Harry's muteness that compelled Malfoy to go on, or maybe it was this new feeling surging inside him, a wriggling feeling, power? He didn't know. Frightened and excited by this new discovery, he went on…

"YOU! You walk around with your little entourage flanking you, answering to your every need! Sad, Potter?_ Hope you feel better_. Angry? _Who did it_? Happy? _We bask in your joy, Harry Potter!_ You hide behind this image, something you did when you were _hardly a baby_! Tell me, Potter, did you plan it?" Malfoy quirked an eyebrow, "You curse me, wish me dead, and you know what, Potter?_ I'm jealous_! You have the choice to choose your destiny! You don't even have parents! But me," he indicated to himself with a pale finger, "I don't get that choice."

Harry suddenly felt suffocated, angered, and felt tears come to his eyes. What was he going on about, that weasel? He. Knew. Nothing.

"Close your mouth, you evil little…." he could not finish. The anger bubbled and expanded, reaching every part of his body.

His face flushed, he grabbed the collar of Malfoy's shirt, ignoring Hermione's wails of protest.

"You. Know. Nothing. You don't know who I am, you've never gotten the chance to know me. You think," Harry's voice broke momentarily and felt his cheeks become wet. Was he crying? He didn't know and the numb anger residing in his head made him forget to be embarrassed about the situation. As Draco wrenched himself away from his grip, Harry continued, pointing an accusatory finger at Draco, "You think that I wanted this, this fame! I never asked for the attention! All I wanted was to lead a normal life with parents and maybe a brother or sister to look after….all I wanted….and you….you think I _enjoy_ this…"

Harry's tears had stopped, and he pounded the wall angrily, almost forgetting he wasn't alone in the dungeon.

"You know, Potter, you don't know how good you've got it." Draco's voices gripped at Harry, it's hollow and cold state filled the dungeon, and all Harry could do was stare desolately in the other direction, avoiding Draco's glazed eyes, and the throbbing in his fist.

Ignoring Luna's stare of interest and Hermione's bemused expression, he turned away, as did Draco, both realizing the emotions and words that had flung between them. They had a connection, something neither boy could deal with.

"Seems to me," began Hermione, voice shaking with an emotion she, nor the other occupants on the dungeon could identify, "that you two do not understand each other at all. Neither of you. Both of you…both of you think you've got each other all figured out. And both of you don't. Who knew, Harry, that Draco felt this way? I did not. And Draco, I'm sure, didn't think that Harry wasn't a pompous arse with an ego too big for his head. You two, are acting like children. Your in this state of denial, because you're afraid of what will happen if one of you is wrong. You know what?" Hermione did not wait for an answer, and felt her voice growing stronger as she spoke her next words, "I'm quite sick of the rivalry. I did hate you Draco. I did. You did not have any feelings and now you do. I _don't _hate you."

Harry turned to her, eyes wide, a perplexed expression overtaking his features. He did not ask, though, did not comment. And as he realized Hermione's eyes were glistening with tears, he knew it was, maybe, he could….

"I'm don't want to be mates with Malfoy, Hermione….but I'm ready…to put aside, ahem, personal feelings and act civil. If he does, too." Harry held out a compromising hand.

Draco turned to Harry, wary. He waited for either Hermione or Harry to jump up and yell "The joke's on you, Malfoy!" But they didn't. And suddenly something in him caused his shoulders to sag, and his heart to quicken his pace. He felt weary of this whole thing, this whole rivalry. Why did they hate each other again? He couldn't remember.

He'll make the promise, he decided. He didn't have to keep it. He was a Malfoy. They always made promises they didn't keep. But maybe it was the smile on Granger's face, or the mild dislike that was in Potter's eyes, that compelled him to wonder if he _wouldn't_ keep it.

He raised his hand to potter's and shook it.

As if on cue, the dungeon door opened, revealing a Dumbledore donned in pajamas adorned with dancing cauldrons.

"I thought I heard something going on in here. Hm, wondered what happened to these dungeons. I'll have to have it checked out. Come now, off to bed." he said, ignoring the astonished expressions on three of the students.

As the students silently filed out, Luna stopped at the old man and asked, "Merstone?"

To which he replied with twinkling eyes, "Maybe. Who knows?"

And somehow the twinkle in his eye and the humor in his voice caused Harry to wonder if this was all a coincidence after all.

* * *

A.N.: So sorry for the long updates. I've got tons of stuff to do, homework, the newspaper, and of course, events of the social sort (which are the most important, you see). Anyway, hope you liked it. PLEASE, please, please, please, review. I'll give a cookie and dedicate a one-shot to the tenth reviewer. PLEASE! And you get to even choose the topic (within reason, no slashes, mary-sues, out of characters, or anything that is completely off track the Harry Potter...ahem...style? You know what I mean.) 


End file.
